<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me, Please by missyloveskei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158605">Stay With Me, Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyloveskei/pseuds/missyloveskei'>missyloveskei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Kissing, Edgeplay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I love Bakugou, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Reader Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Reader is a Sadist, Reader is an Introvert, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Underage Drinking, very slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyloveskei/pseuds/missyloveskei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Events escalate after you attend a UA party...<br/>You've always been in love with Katsuki Bakugo- how will you face the truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me, Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Your quirk is super stun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t want to go to the party. Born an introvert, crowds and you weren’t allowed to be in the same sentence. Being the ass she was, Mina had begged you tirelessly to accompany her and Uraraka. Patiently, you had explained you wanted to stay in your dorm wanting peace and quiet. However, the pink-haired girl refused to listen or maybe she blocked out your reasoning, whatever the case, she remained stubborn. What was the big deal about the dorm party anyway? Seeing as it was your last year at UA wouldn’t that mean to revert your attention to studying and training instead of partying? You sighed, contemplating whether to throw on an outfit and join the group outside.</p><p>Your phone buzzed. Of course, it was fucking Mina.<br/>
Mimi: HEYY GET UP<br/>
Mimi: IT’S PARTAY TIME!!!!</p><p>You rolled your eyes at your over-enthusiastic friend. Mina was great, she really was, but she was a bit of a pushover.</p><p>You quickly typed your response and threw on a hoodie over your shorts. If you were attending, at least you were going to be comfortable. You stepped foot into the elevator hands jammed into your pockets. You didn’t realize the other figure standing quite awkwardly on the other side of the elevator.</p><p>“Where are you going, shrimp?” the voice sneered. You inwardly groaned. You chastised yourself for not recognizing his angry aura. You raised your head to meet eyes with crimson pupils, ones you had used to stare into endlessly. Bakugo glowered at you, immense heat from his eyes filling the small enclosure. Jumping out of the elevator seemed tempting to you as you stood your ground, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>Bakugo lost first, his head snapping to the right to scoff. You smiled triumphantly.</p><p>“Well? You gonna answer or gawk at me like a fucking idiot?” He said harshly. He was putting a front, as always. You knew Bakugo better than anyone including Mina, you knew what he was truly thinking beneath his sharp tone, you could tell what expression he wore without needing to look at him, you were proficient at reading body language and aura.</p><p>“Fuck off, Bakugo.” You flipped him off and the boy merely scoffed. If it hadn’t been you to flip him off, rather, if anyone BUT you had flipped him off, he would have probably incinerated them a millisecond later.</p><p>“Little bitch,” the blonde muttered. You shrugged the insult off, not fazed by what he said.</p><p>The elevator ride was excruciatingly slow and you suddenly wished you had the quirk to change time. You would have gone back five minutes and would have never left your bed. You would have never gone on your stupid endeavor into the stupid elevator to see stupid Bakugo.</p><p>“It’s our stop,” Bakugo’s rough voice cut through your thoughts. You heaved an angry sigh. Of course, HE was going to the party as well.</p><p>“Whatever, walk behind me or something, I don’t want to be seen with a nuisance like you,” you snapped. Again, if someone other than you had spoken to him that way, he would have buried them six feet underground. Frustrated, the boy rolled his eyes, which was the most non-violent act of annoyance he could muster. Frankly, you were quite proud of him for not blowing up in your face. Admittedly, you were trying to provoke him so he could possibly injure you and you would have a solid excuse for not arriving at the party. However, Bakugo wouldn’t hurt you, not in a million years, not intentionally. You knew that well enough, but that didn’t stop you from agitating the boy. It was kind of fun to see him rage inwardly. Maybe you were a sadist - seeing his face twisted with pain and emotion was amusing. Who would have thought, the big “number one superhero” Katsuki Bakugo was such a wimp when it came to you.</p><p>Stuffing his hands into his pants, Bakugo trailed behind you, his eyes never leaving the ground. You smiled to yourself - the boy was so submissive sometimes.</p><p>“Oh my god (Y/n), you came!” Mina squeals, a pink flurry blinding your vision. She hugs you aggressively and you back away gasping for breath. Mina realizes who’s walking behind you and her expression falters. “Wait, is that Bakugo?”</p><p>You heave a sigh. “Unfortunately.”</p><p>“Let’s meet with the other girls,” Mina says hurriedly and grabs your arm, jerking you forward.</p><p>The group of girls cheers when they see you, excited that even the most reclusive of the group, other than Jirou, decided to join.</p><p>Kirishima slaps Bakugo on the back. Hard. The slap resounds through the common room and you can hear the blonde growl.</p><p>“Glad you came, buddy!” Kirishima said and Sero nods.</p><p>“Don’t call me that, dammit!” Bakugo snarls.</p><p>“Yo, can Jirou make this place soundproof or some shit?” Kaminari asks loudly. He’s helping Yaoyaruzou create drinks and snacks, things of that sort.</p><p>“Wait, we’re drinking?” Uraraka trembled on the couch, emphasizing the last word. Asui holds her hand promptly, the girl was sympathetic and a good companion for the ever so worried Ochako.</p><p>“You don’t have to do it,” Momo shrugged. Bottle after bottle is appearing from her arm as she creates drinks. Denki scoops them up, laying them on a plastic table from the storage closet.</p><p>You hadn’t expected the group to be drinking, however, this was supposedly a party, and what sort of party would it be without drinks? You weren’t a virgin to alcohol, you’ve tasted it before but you weren’t fond of the taste. Underage drinking was also an issue here, if you were caught, surely you would be expelled and reputations forever ruined. You also noticed Iida was not present - you supposed Momo did not invite him due to his strict and berating manner. Knowing the blue-haired boy, he surely would have ratted the group out.</p><p>Denki offered you a red solo cup and you took it tentatively. Sniffing the sour alcohol, you scrunch your nose. Mina immediately downed the shot and surprisingly, Jirou took a shot. Mineta whooped and cheered and Shoji grabbed three solo cups, his limbs creating a mouth and he poured the drinks in. This riled up the others to down their cups leaving you, Bakugo, Uraraka, and Midoriya yet to drink.</p><p>“Come onnnn (Y/n),” Mina begs. She already looks wasted, that dumb bitch. Midoriya looks frightened and you’re surprised he was invited. The green-haired boy seemed too much of a goody-two-shoes to join these types of festivities.</p><p>“Drink, drink, drink, drink,” Kirishima begins to chant, the other following suit. It becomes a chorus and under pressure, Midiorya drinks first, his lips twisting into dismay as he downed the fiery alcohol. He sputters and his face scrunches which you find quite cute. Uraraka now looked absolutely petrified, her eyes wide and she’s clutching her cup tightly, the plastic crumpling under her grip.</p><p>Sneering, Bakugo takes his shot, obviously humoured by Midoriya's expression. As he swallows the drink, you inspect him carefully. The liquid is apparently strong and his expression falters, only for a second, and he composes himself once again and grins widely.</p><p>You roll your eyes at his little show. The class cheered loudly for Bakugo, inflating his ego even bigger and expanding your annoyance.</p><p>You finally give in and you sip the shot, the alcohol burning your throat. It’s not horrible, not as bad as the others had made it out to be. Impressed, the boys cheer and congratulate you, earning a scowl from Bakugo.</p><p>The night goes on, and at some point, you had joined a shots game - whoever took the most shots in thirty seconds won. Everything became blurry after that, you remember drinking shot after shot. Standing proudly on top of the table to bask in your win, you strip off your hoodie and t-shirt, leaving you in your bra. Everyone was too tipsy to care and you heard whistles from somewhere in the crowd. Everyone is letting loose, even Midoriya who’s getting handsy with Uraraka. You’re too drunk to care, your mind is in euphoria and utter nothingness.</p><p>You also don’t realize you’d fallen from the table which you were on just a second ago. Now someone is carrying you somewhere, who is it? It’s not Mina, you don’t see splotches of pink. Drunkenly, you sniff their neck, earning a slight yelp. Huh, so it isn’t Bakugo. You feel slightly disappointed it wasn’t the blond male, nevertheless, you push the thought away, not wanting to cloud your brain with him, his intoxicating smell, his ever so rough, calloused hands, and his soft lips.<br/>
You imagine him kissing you, your hands running through his spikey blonde hair. Even in your imagination, the lips on yours seem too realistic for comfort. Hands spike up your stomach, not the calloused hands of Bakugo, but warm slender ones. Your eyes fly open.</p><p>You’re making out with red hair. Red hair..., Kirishima? Shit, what’s going on? Your vision is blurry and you can’t think correctly. Lips press into yours again and you push the boy back, gasping.</p><p>“(Y/n)? What’s wrong?” Kirishima's voice sounds worried. You can’t make out his expression, but you can tell he’s slightly afraid of what your next movement will be.</p><p>“I-uh,” you reply breathlessly, the taste of alcohol consuming your brain. Your head is pounding viciously and you stabilize yourself with Kaminari’s muscular figure.</p><p>“What the fuck?” A voice explodes from somewhere, you’re not sure and you don’t care, the voice is too loud and your ears ring.</p><p>“Shit!” Kirishima says, backing away from you and you lose your balance. You topple over on the ground, crumpling. Yells and insults are thrown and your ears feel like they’re going to burst. Shutting your eyes tightly in an attempt to cancel out the pain, you covered your ears.</p><p>You can’t take it anymore and you shout, activating your quirk. Immediately, the voices stop and everything stills. It’s back to the quiet euphoria you felt earlier, but this time, you were dizzy and in anguish. You can see red and blonde hair frozen in place and although drunk, you can sense the heated aura in the room. You fled, not wanting to be trapped in the suffocating room for another second. Emerging, you had apparently been in the boy’s bathroom. Tears streamed from your face at one point and you didn’t notice until snot dripped on your chest. Too wasted to even be remotely disgusted by this, you wiped your nose and ran to the elevator.</p><p>You made it to your bedroom without passing out and you hurriedly locked the door. Feeling the sudden urge to pee, you venture to the bathroom and pop painkillers into your mouth. Your tear-stained reflection stares back at you, your eyes and lips were swollen angrily. You feel awful, like actual dumpster shit. You slump onto your bed for a second to run over what just happened, but as soon as your head hits your pillow, you pass out, exhausted from the course of events of the day.</p><p>Stretching, you arise from your deep sleep. Although having rested a full ten hours, you felt spent. So this is what overhang meant. Groaning, you drag yourself out of bed and you notice water and chocolate on your bedside. Gingerly, you examine the chocolate and you chug the water, not realizing how dehydrated you were. The thought of the water being drugged or some sort crossed your mind. Honestly, you didn’t really care if the water was poisoned, being poisoned sounded better than facing your classmates and Kirishima on Monday. Thank god it was fucking Saturday.</p><p>Last night’s antics were still a blur to you, what happened? Your headache was killing you so you decided to pop more pills. Checking your phone, your eyes bulged at the number of texts and calls. Most of them were from Momo and Mina, and a few from Izuku. You opened Mina’s first.</p><p>Mimi: WTF?!!! Where are u? What happened, are u safe???<br/>
Mimi: Plz answer, yioure not pickunmg up<br/>
Mimi: Hello?&amp;AW*Gk<br/>
Mimi: BAKWOGEdSENIWUM#</p><p>God, Mina was such an airhead sometimes. You could tell as the more messages were sent, the more she was wasted. You hoped her overhang wasn’t as bad as yours. As much as you wanted to pay her a visit, you knew you weren’t ready for any confrontation.</p><p>You opened Midoriya's worried texts and he had also sent you a voicemail. His voice was frantic and his words were slurred at some points. You laughed to yourself, Izuku really was a good friend. You realized why Bakugo was insecure, he deemed himself inferior to the green-haired boy. Covering up his insecurity with insults and such, he really was vulnerable, just like anyone else. He built up a wall, shielding himself from others, staying close-minded and ignorant. However, when you came into the picture, slowly, he let you in. You broke down his wall he had been building for years. You saved him from his worst enemy, himself. Being on bad terms hurt him just as much as it hurt you, if not more.</p><p>Sighing, you also noticed a text from Kirishima.</p><p>Kirishima: Hey, u good?<br/>
Kirishima: I’m so sorry (y/n).<br/>
Kirishima: Please text me back.</p><p>Knowing the red-head, he would probably beat himself up over last night. He was a good guy - just sometimes his emotions would control his actions, probably a trait he picked up from Bakugo.<br/>
Not ready to reply, you grabbed your bag to study in the library. The eerie silence of your room would usually be comforting, however today it was unnerving. You also decided that some fresh air would be beneficial.</p><p>Crossing the courtyard to the library, you kept your head down, not wanting to be recognized. Especially after last night’s show...how embarrassing. To your delight upon entering the library, it was near empty. You shuffled to the back corner, your usual place of solitude in the room. Unfortunately, you were met with pale blonde hair and red eyes. Damn, since when did Bakugo use the fucking library?</p><p>Rotating swiftly and clicking your heel, you were about to walk out until Bakugo called out. “Oi.”</p><p>Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath to compose yourself, you faced the boy. He was spread out on the beanbag, a book in his hand, wearing his stupid skull t-shirt that he looks irresistible in. You cursed to yourself silently admiring his biceps. Angling your head slightly, you tried to read the title of the book, surprisingly, it was a biography on All Might’s most famous fights.</p><p>You gave him an impatient questioning look.</p><p>“You damn idiot!” He said, his voice hushed seeing as they were in a library environment. You took note of this, even the hot-headed Bakugo could have some sense of maturity. It was one of the things you noticed first about Bakugo when you met him three years ago, he was genuinely a respectful boy. You’d be lying if you didn’t find that extremely attractive.</p><p>“You could’ve hurt yourself!” He went on. Your heart almost fluttered in your chest. Just almost.</p><p>“Oh? When did you start caring about me?” You retorted. After saying this, you realized how alike you and Bakugo were - hiding your real emotions behind a barrier. It seemed amusingly incongruous to you. But it also pained you to say that sentence and tears pricked your eyes. You didn’t want to cry, but your heart had other ideas.</p><p>“I’ve always fucking cared!” Bakugo hissed, slamming his book shut. You jumped, startled at his sudden action and his choice of words. You had always known he truly cared, but hearing it come from his mouth was a completely different matter. This time, instead of a small flutter, your heart backflipped in your chest.</p><p>“You didn’t seem to care when you left me!” You cried out, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. Your heart dropped. You finally said it. Bakugo’s expression wrenched into utter shock. The boy’s fist tightened into a ball which you noticed from your peripheral vision. But he composed himself, his expression contorting into pure pain and anger. This time when he yelled, he didn’t bother to keep his voice down.</p><p>“You were fucking around with Kirishima, you slut!” Bakugo roared, jumping to his feet. He looked enraged as he glowered down at you. His words sliced through your heart like it was nothing but putty. Bakugo took a menacing step forward and continued. “And then I see him touching you? You’re dead to me (Y/n), all this time I actually thought you were the first to accept me?”</p><p>“That’s not it Katsuki!” You yelled back. “I turned Kiri down and I’m sure you are fully aware of that. And what you saw yesterday means NOTHING, both he and I were drunk!” Everything began to tumble out of your mouth, everything you’d been holding in for the past two years. You never thought you’d be pouring your heart out to him again, but here you were, the two of you aggressively talking out your emotions.</p><p>“That’s not an excuse!” Bakugo bellowed. You could tell he was doing his best to not attack you and you miserably wished he’d lash out. Then you would have the perfect excuse to not show up to class on Monday.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I really fucking am,” you shouted, tears now free-falling from your eyes. You hated crying, especially in front of the man you once loved.</p><p>“Sorry isn’t fucking enough! That doesn’t change what I saw, your mouth all over my best friend’s.”</p><p>“You want the real reason? I thought Kiri was YOU, Bakugo!” You cried. Damn, you had not meant to say that out loud. Bakugo’s expression faltered and his mouth fell open. Overwhelmed with a surfeit amount of flashbacks, you retreated, your arm coming up to wipe your eyes. Stares were all pointed to you as you ran out of the library, clearly annoyed by the loud commotion. You burst out of the library, and you found yourself thinking how similar of a position you were in yesterday.</p><p>Throwing yourself onto your bed you sobbed. You fucking hated Katsuki Bakugo. But that didn’t change the fact that you still had feelings for him, somewhere hidden in your heart. What he said had particularly stung your heart. He was right, there was no denying you had kissed Kirishima even if it wasn’t intentional. Memories you had stowed away began to roll their clips in your mind much to your dismay.</p><p>~~</p><p>Kirishima had always liked you, since the moment you entered the classroom three years ago. You two were inseparable, his outgoing personality clashing with your more reserved one. Bakugo began to tag along with the two of you, proclaiming he just wanted to bully someone other than Izuku (which was clearly a lie). Of course, you fell for the prideful bastard. Both of the boys began to fight for your heart without you even realizing it. Kirishima had finally confessed his feelings for you which you turned down politely. You ended up with Bakugo in the end, much to Kirishima’s trepidation. Nevertheless, Kirishima put a smile on his face and told you he was happy with your relationship with his best friend. What you didn’t know was that it hurt him every day as the two of you would laugh down the hallways, hand in hand, smiling as if there weren’t a care in the world. But you were happy and that was all Kirishima wanted.</p><p>You could remember the day vividly from the back of your head. Despite knowing you were dating Bakugo, Kirishima had been flirting with you repeatedly that week (intentional or not, you didn’t know) and when the weekend rolled around, he suggested a study session. His flirtatious remarks had flown over your head - you had presumed it was just friendly banter. You invited Bakugo to the study session which was held at a local cafe.</p><p>“This cafe is so cute!” You had squealed, admiring the interior decorations and the vines that cascaded from the ceiling.</p><p>“Pose, I’ll take a picture (Y/n)!” Kirishima offered excitedly, grabbing his phone. He snapped the photo and the two of you examined it.</p><p>“What the fuck, I look constipated.”</p><p>“I think you look really good,” Kirishima said, his eyes not leaving the picture. Bakugo coughed and the two of you looked up and remembered Katsuki existed.</p><p>“Let’s sit!” You had said, clutching Bakugo’s arm to which he glared at your hand placement. You knew Bakugo was never really big on public affection, he had always scoffed and said he had a “reputation to hold”. But little gestures of affection made you happy so Bakugo let you do as you pleased without putting up a fight.</p><p>Kirishima requested the same order as yours and the two of you scarfed down your chicken tenders while Bakugo insulted the two claiming you looked like “goddamn cows”.</p><p>You had thought it was unusual for the redhead to order chicken tenders - his favorite meal was their deluxe burger. Bakugo also noticed Kirishima’s behavior and eyed him suspiciously. Kirishima had also insisted he aid you as you completed your mathematics. You had laughed knowing he wouldn’t be of much help - although quick on his feet, Kirishima was not known for his intelligence and good grades. He had positioned himself at close proximity, his knees touching yours.</p><p>On the other hand, Bakugo felt like a sore thumb, his girlfriend preoccupied with his best friend. Jealousy rode through his heart and the more Kirishima kept laughing with you, the more agitated he became. Too clouded and overcome by emotions to think correctly, he stood upright noisily.</p><p>“Looks like you two are having fun, I’m leaving,” he had said and turned without another word. That night he had sent you a text.</p><p>Katsuki&lt;3: I don’t think this is working out anymore<br/>
Katsuki&lt;3: Sorry.</p><p>Your heart had shattered as you reread his text hoping you would detect some sort of sarcastic humour in the text. You were not aware of how he had felt earlier that day and the sudden change of mind absolutely devastated you. You shot back a text asking him what he meant. His reply was short and succinct.</p><p>Katsuki&lt;3: I’m breaking up with you.</p><p>Hands trembling, you slowly let go of your phone, letting it drop onto your pillow. A mixture of shock, perplexity, and irritation occupied your mind. So that was it, huh. Katsuki Bakugo had dumped you. You held back tears as you attempted to preoccupy yourself with something else. You snatched your reading assignment and your feeble attempt to contain your emotions was woven undone and you began to cry, salty tears pricking your tongue. Teardrops stained your paper but you didn’t care. Only one thing on your mind; the question: why?</p><p>~~</p><p>Two years later, here you were, crying over Katsuki Bakugo once again. Two years later, you found yourself thinking the same question. Why did the prick have to be so goddamn difficult? You knew talking it out would be the best approach but frankly, it would probably alchemize into a full-blown out argument once again. Another factor was Bakugo’s pride, but you suspected he'd lower it for you. The last factor was completely on you, whether you’d be ready to face your deepest regret. Yes, you’ll admit it. You regretted losing Bakugo, and for what reason? You needed to hear his side to the story, otherwise, the incessant bickering would never cease.</p><p>You cooped yourself in your dorm that weekend, feeling miserably ill, barely peeping out of your dorm. You successfully avoided your friends and classmates but your phone had blown up with messages and calls asking where you were.</p><p>Monday rolled around much quicker than you anticipated. It took all of your willpower not to skip class. Your feet trudged into the classroom to which they were met with impeding footsteps, rushing to hug or greet you. Mina wore a worried expression as she scanned you - she knew something was bothering you. She made a mental note to ask you later when you are feeling a little more...loose.</p><p>You took your usual spot next to Bakugo and you could see his head swivel to glance at you. You ignored his presence, and blocked out his words when he commented, “You look like shit.”</p><p>Damn him, always acting like HE isn’t the reason. Still upset, you couldn’t focus on Midnight’s calculus lecture. The day dragged on and you barely had enough energy for hero training. These activities dragged on for a few weeks - you were mentally preparing to speak with Bakugo. Although maintaining a stable grade, your quirk improvement had come to a halt. That weekend, you decided to stop being a stupid bitch and you typed out your message to Bakugo.<br/>
“My dorm at nine.”</p><p>Bakugo stared at your unexpected text. So you ignored him for weeks on end and now you finally ceased your childish behavior? And why did it sound like a hookup text? It took him a moment to assemble himself and he rose from his bed. He had initially been planning to sleep but that...that was going to have to wait.</p><p>You hadn’t received a text back from the boy and you wondered if he’d come. You’d wondered if he cared even after you’d distanced yourself. You wondered what you’d say to him, shit, you didn’t think it out properly before you sent the text. You paced around your room playing different scenarios and jumped when you heard a knock at your door.</p><p>Glancing at your clock, it read 9:01. Your mind remembered to switch back to reality and you quickly grabbed your door handle, swinging it open.</p><p>Bakugo was leaning on the doorframe, hands jammed into his black sweatpants. He wore his casual black tank top which accentuated his muscles further. He looked ridiculously hot, you had to admit, he was hands down the most gorgeous man you’d ever seen.</p><p>“Well? Gonna let me in or keep drooling?” Bakugo said roughly.</p><p>“Fuck you,” you replied, adjusting your juxtaposition and he walked in, eyes roaming around your dorm. He stood awkwardly, not exactly sure whether to stand or sit. You gestured for him to sit in your desk chair and he did so promptly, glad for the invitation. You took your spot on your bed respectively, leaning your body on your arms.</p><p>“Uh, I wanted to talk to you about...well, us,” you managed to cough out. God, this conversation was going to be difficult. “I was hoping to hear your side.”</p><p>“My side of what,” Bakugo lazily spat. He pretended to look uninterested, but this conversation was completely different from what he expected.</p><p>Dickhead, you thought to yourself. “Will you stop acting like a fucking child,” you said exasperatedly.</p><p>“I’m not acting childish, you’re the one who blew me off for weeks.” He glared intensely at you, his ruby eyes glinting in the moonlight.</p><p>“I needed space to think,” you retorted. “You’re a huge pain in the ass, you know that right?”</p><p>“Like you’re any better.” Bakugo snorts and tips his nose up.</p><p>This wasn’t going to go anywhere if the two of you kept insulting each other. Steering the conversation away from name-calling, you continued, “I’ve just been wondering lately...why did you leave?”</p><p>You hoped Bakugo wouldn’t notice the slight voice crack towards the end of your sentence, but then again, the blonde observes everything. He cocked his head at the question and began to laugh as if you had said the funniest fucking joke.</p><p>“The hell?” You fume as the boy keeps laughing. He settles down, wiping a fake tear from his eye. You rolled yours, Katsuki was such a bitch for dramatics and flare.</p><p>“It’s obvious, isn’t it? Or are you really that fucking stupid?” He jeered, looming closer to your sitting figure. “‘Course you didn’t notice how Kirishima was all over you at the cafe. And you probably didn’t even notice how the bastard was flirting with you constantly.”</p><p>“You could’ve told me you felt that way instead of leaving me in the dark, asshole.”</p><p>Bakugo’s eyes narrowed and his lip curled up.</p><p>“You were too busy with Kirishima, even if I said anything, it wouldn’t have made a difference.” He gave a haughty laugh. Your heart ached, was that really what he thought? If he had spoken up, you would have listened and told Kirishima to stop, simple as that. Was all of this pain caused by one meager communication error? You felt your face get hot as anger boiled in your blood.</p><p>“You’re wrong Katsuki, you KNOW I would have listened,” you said through gritted teeth. “It’s not my fault you’re shit at expressing your feelings.”</p><p>It was Bakugo’s turn to get angry. “I’m trying!” He yelled. “I’m fucking trying.”</p><p>You stopped in your tracks. Properly communicating with Bakugo was difficult, he knew that too. He was right though, he had tried two years ago to make their relationship work. The whole feelings and dating situation were foreign to Bakugo. You knew it was tough for him and you both had done the most to make your relationship work. And two years later, Bakugo was still trying. A pang of guilt stung your heart and you wore an empathetic expression.</p><p>“Bakugo...I’m sorry for being a selfish bitch,” you said quietly. You hadn’t thought about Bakugo’s feelings, you had been too absorbed in your own to even ask about his.</p><p>“Whatever,” he said gruffly. “Um.. I am sorry too. For being a dick.” He had trouble forming the last sentence and he had said it nevertheless, making you smile.</p><p>“You’re a huge softie, you know that?” You grin. Bakugo huffed and crossed his arms and looked away, averting eye contact. He didn’t like to put his heart on the line because he didn’t like the feeling of being vulnerable. He was insecure and tired, tired of having to play his macho masculine disguise. But for you? He’d pour his emotions out to you no matter how much it hurt his ego.</p><p>A small moment of silence passed in the room.</p><p>“Bakugo?” You asked softly.</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“I still love you.” There it was. The truth you’d been concealing for two years. Now that you said it out loud, it sounded more convincing to you. “I love you, Katsuki.” You repeated, more confidently.</p><p>“You sappy little-,” the blonde started and you burst into laughter. His red cheeks were visible even in the moonlight. He looked as handsome as ever, flustered and vulnerable. Your heart began to remember the fond moments you shared those two beautiful years ago and your heart twinged with affection. You had the sudden urge to kiss him, you missed his lips on yours. It seemed like you weren’t the only one thinking that as Bakugou leaned forward to cup your cheek.</p><p>“May I?” Bakugo asks. You stare up into those pretty red eyes you’d been longing for, lusting for. You nod and he dives into your lips, devouring them. If Bakugo couldn’t express his feelings, then maybe he’d have to show you.</p><p>One hand cupped your cheek as another calloused hand held the back of your head. You kissed back vigorously - you had missed his kisses, his touch, everything. You gripped the back of his head, your hair running through his sandy coloured hair. He grunted into the kiss as your lips meshed together, and you find yourself feeling whole again. Like the other part of you had been restored.</p><p>His hands begin to roam, gripping your waist and you gasp slightly. He pushes his tongue into your mouth and you moan as his fingers trace along your stomach. Shit, you were turned on.</p><p>You broke the kiss, however, gasping for air. Bakugo’s eyes were glazed over and heavily-lidded as if he’s entranced by you. You collect yourself for a moment. You just had a full-on makeout session with your fucking ex that you had hated for two years.</p><p>How delightfully paradoxical.</p><p>“I love you (Y/n), I always have,” Bakugo confessed and you gave him a Cheshire Cat grin.</p><p>“Shut up moron, and kiss me.”</p><p>Without needing to be told twice, the blonde leaned in again, this time, lifting himself on top of the bed to close the gap even more. He roughly gripped your hips, gravitating you even closer to him. He started to peck kisses on your jawline, then to your nape. He nipped and sucked on spaces he could find and you moaned, motivating him to go further. He stripped off his shirt swiftly, leaving his exposed chest glistening in the dim light. All that hero work and training did him a favour - his body was chiseled perfectly by God.</p><p>“We can always stop,” he murmured into your collarbone but you shook your head.</p><p>“I want this, Katsuki.” You breathe and he reaches over to raise your shirt.You lift your arms up, complying, and he takes a moment to admire your chest.</p><p>You felt a little one-upped in this situation, Bakugo was looking like a full on Greek God while you were just...sitting an increment above average. The blonde let out a satisfied grunt however, boosting your confidence. He attacked your lips again, his tongue never ceasing to amaze you. He ran his tongue along your mouth, exploring every bump and crevice. His hands snaked up to unhook your bra and you let it fall to the mattress. The cold air hit your nipples immediately and you shivered under Bakugou’s touch.</p><p>“Fuck,” Bakugo groaned into your ear, raising your arousal even further. You groped his pants, blindly feeling for his member in the dark. You found it and the blonde grunted in confirmation. You began to tease his clothed cock, trailing a finger up and down his length. You weren’t exactly sure what you were doing, you had always fantasized about his arms pinning you down, but now this was real life. The real deal was shirtless in front of you. Holy shit. If you weren’t so fucking turned on you probably would have used your stun quirk and leapt out the door already.</p><p>You stood up, leaving Bakugo slightly confused. He looked dejected at the loss of your touch and you felt inclined to laugh. Yeah, maybe you really were a damn sadist.</p><p>Wanting to put on a show, you twirled around, swaying your hips. You bent down, allowing him to take a good look at your ass. You shimmeyed your shorts down to reveal your underwear. Taking a peek at the boy, he was absolutely mesmerized, his eyes indulging in every part of your body. You grinned and teased the waistband of your panties, tugging them lower and lower.</p><p>Bakugo panted loudly and began to stroke his own fully erect member. You dropped your panties and turned to face him slowly. He was tantalized by you, god you were so addicting.</p><p>You dropped to your knees, holding out your hand to grope his cock but Bakugo furiously shook his head.</p><p>“No, it’s my job to make you feel good. Lie back.”</p><p>Holy shit you loved this man.</p><p>Doing as he ordered, you laid back, your head propping on your pillow. Bakugo gazed at your figure - your body had matured quite a bit since two years ago. He licked his lips hungrily and you almost came on the spot. The boy spread open your legs, taking in your soaking wet sex, basking in all it’s glory.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so fucking perfect,” he whispered, kissing your stomach. It tickled, making you laugh.</p><p>He kissed lower, teasing his tongue along the insides of your thighs and you squirmed. Bakugo was impatient, he wanted to fuck the living soul out of you but he’d wait, he liked watching you struggle. Guess the both of you were sadists.</p><p>“Just fucking eat me out already,” you cried, slamming your fists onto the sheets. Bakugo chuckled, sending vibrations through your body. He did as you said however, he was not a prick, and he licked your dripping hole.</p><p>You moaned; you liked his hot breath fanning over your warmth. It was intimate and erotic, you loved every second of it. He dragged his tongue along your slit and when he lightly pressed over your clit, you squirmed at the sensitivity. Bakugo took your action as a good thing and continued to lick your sweet spot making you cry out his name. Fuck, he loved hearing you moan his name, he’d been fantasizing about it late at night when he jacked off.</p><p>“Stop squirming so much, little slut,” he purred.</p><p>“Fuck o- ah shit~!” Your eyes rolled back as Bakugo had inserted two fingers inside your hole. He began to slowly pump in and out, his large fingers hitting places you could never reach. He kept lapping at your sensitive bud and occasionally looked up to peer at your beautiful face, mouth open forming an “o”. You looked ethereal at this angle and Bakugo made a mental note to give you oral more often.</p><p>His fingers began to pump faster and you groaned, gritting your teeth.</p><p>“You like that don’t you, huh? Bet Kirishima would have never given it to you this good. Yeah?” He cooed, examining your face as he dirty talked.</p><p>“You’re so fucking good, Katsuki, don’t stop,” you panted in between moans. You’ve got to admit, his dirty talk was strong. You were quite embarrassed, the lewd squelches of him finger-fucking you was enough to make you shy. You stifled back a moan when Bakugo hit a beautiful spot, sending tingly sensations to your amygdala.</p><p>“Let it out, let me hear how good I make you feel,” he said, pushing his tongue even harder. The friction was too much and you were on the verge of an orgasm.</p><p>“Shit, I think I’m gonna-.”</p><p>Bakugo stopped, his tongue retreating back into his mouth and his fingers sliding out promptly. Your eyes popped open and you sat up, glaring at the boy who wore a smug smirk.</p><p>“What the fuck, don’t tell me you’re into edging,” you spat and Bakugo quirks a brow.</p><p>“Look who’s a needy whore,” Bakugo teased. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking your juices off and you gawked, jaw open wide. You had not been expecting Bakugo to be so...manly. “Fucking delicious.” He murmured.</p><p>You ogled Bakugo and he smirked, pining you back down. You found yourself losing yourself in those ruby jewels of his. The air was hot and palpable; full of sexual tension. Bakugo kissed you sweetly, letting you taste your own juices. It was horrifically sensual and his mouth tasted slightly salty but it was such an intimate moment - you could care less.</p><p>Bakugo pulled back panting and sweaty. It was almost like he was holding back from touching you; the boy was afraid he’d set off mini explosions. You longed for his calloused hands and begged him to touch your body. Bakugo shook his head furiously.</p><p>“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said firmly, planting a kiss on your jaw.</p><p>“You coward, I can handle pain,” you claim as your eyes meet and Bakugo gives in, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Fine. You’re kinky.”</p><p>“I prefer the term: a woman of culture.”</p><p>Bakugo trails down your collarbone, then lower, and swirls his tongue around your aroused nipple. He gropes your other breast in one hand and the other dances lightly up and down your stomach. His hand suddenly sparks, a small burning sensation pricking your breast. It sends pleasurable signals to your brain and you moan loudly.</p><p>The boy’s hands retreat from your body as he straightens up. “I...don’t have a condom.”</p><p>Well fuck. It made sense though, if Bakugo were seen buying condoms, his reputation would surely be questioned. You never liked the idea of unprotected sex; it could lead to serious consequences in the future; yet you couldn’t think clearly, your animalistic instincts took over.<br/>
“It’s fine, Katsuki, just pull out.”</p><p>Bakugo nodded and smirked. “Such a slut.” He placed the head of his cock in between your slick folds and rubbed slowly, teasing and prepping the two of you. You must admit, the boy was good at foreplay. Did he fuck anyone else in the past two years? Where’d he learn this?</p><p>He slowly slid in, letting you adjust around his girth. You cried out in pain and pleasure- his length really was impressive.</p><p>“You okay?” Bakugo asked. Figuratively speaking, he wanted the green light because frankly, he couldn’t hold back much longer.</p><p>“Yes, fine!” You gasp out. Bakugo pulls out and rocks his hips back in at a steady pace, not even letting you adapt gradually. You choke out a moan, breathing heavily. It hurts - his wide member rubs against your walls perfectly. Your eyes roll back and Bakugo slings your legs onto his shoulders to hit at a deeper angle, maximizing your pleasure.</p><p>He slams into you, pouring out his frustration of lust and anger into his thrusts. Bakugo waited, he waited for two years for you to insinuate an apology. Yes, he felt stupid. He had originally thought leaving you was for the best but as months stretched into years, the more the aching in his heart grew. Of course, being a teenager is connected to growth hormones and sexual desires and he’d dream about railing you. He’d dream about you under him, eyes rolled back and tongue out, moaning his name. Now his dream had become a reality and there you were, a goddess spread out for him. For him! You felt wonderful and your moans were music to his ears; his name was like a mantra you repeated over and over.</p><p>“You take my fat cock so well, fuck,” Bakugo groaned. This only turned you on even more and your orgasm neared. His member throbbed inside you as he pumped harder and harder.</p><p>Fuck, you felt like you were going to break. Unintelligible words passed through your lips and Bakugo grinned. He bent down to shut you up, his rhythm never faltering. You wrapped your fingers around his head, your lips fighting for dominance. He spat his saliva into your mouth which surprised you and despite how disgusting it was, you felt even more aroused (if possible).</p><p>The claps of your bare skin echoed throughout the room and the penetration you were receiving was enthralling. Bakugo whispering in your ear was not helping either.</p><p>“You like that don’t you, kitten? You like it when I’m rough?” He nipped at your ear, biting it gently and you raked your nails across the fresh of his back, begging him to go deeper.</p><p>Bakugo’s muscles were becoming weary of thrusting at this angle and he retreated, placing his large hands around your waist. He decided to quicken his pace ever faster, wanting to test his endurance and your stamina. You screamed out before clapping your hand to your mouth in embarrassment. You’d had sex with him before, but he’d never been this good.</p><p>He touches your stomach, smirking like a maniac. “Fuck, look how deep I’m buried inside of your pussy, you take me so well. Keep making those pretty moans for me.”</p><p>“D-don’t flatter me,” you pant out, struggling to find a witty comment as your mind turns to mush. The knot in your stomach is being woven tighter and tighter and you arch your back, desperately needing for your release.</p><p>The sight of your lips swallowing his member and the glistening residue of your juices was enough to topple him over the edge. The way your swollen lips dragged against his cock as he pulled out - fuck. His eyes were glued to your pussy and he pumped faster as his own release was nearing.</p><p>You could tell he was so close, so close, he just needed one more push.</p><p>“Cum for me, Katsuki,” you purred in the most erotic tone you could muster as you stared into those beautiful dilated red orbs. And that did it.</p><p>He groaned loudly as he pulled out; just in time, as hot streams of cum squirted out, decorating your stomach. At the sight of this, you orgasmed on the spot and your senses were clouded by only one thought: pleasure. Your eyes rolled back and you arched your back, curling your toes. You grabbed onto the nearest object for stability as you chased your own orgasm, riding the pleasurable wave. The anger and regret on your mind was wiped clean away as everything stilled into pure euphoria.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Bakugo breathed, aweing at your orgasm. He dipped his fingers into the river of cum that was beginning to soak your sheets. He licked his fingers savouring your taste. You stared in horror as he licked, your embarrassment growing. Holy fucking shit, did you really just get railed the shit out of by Katsuki Bakugo? You covered your face - you knew you’d be even more appalled the next morning.</p><p>“You okay?” The blonde asked, furrowing his brows.</p><p>“Yes, I just feel….” Bad? Dismayed? You weren’t really sure how to describe it. You didn’t want Bakugo to take this the wrong way and you waved your arms wildly. “Not that this was bad! I really liked it; I really like you, it’s just a lot to take in.”</p><p>Bakugo seemed to understand. His feelings were slightly hurt yet he pushed it to the side. He seized tissues from your desk and helped clean up his mess.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“What else can I do?”</p><p>“Water?”</p><p>He nodded and hastily dressed himself, giving you a glance before rushing off to the cafeteria. You sunk back into the sheets, wallowing in pleasure and guilt. You didn’t want him to leave, you missed him already but you took his absence to your benefit and screamed into your pillow. You lazily arose from<br/>
your bed having the sudden urge to pee. You dressed in a large t-shirt and scampered to the dormitory bathrooms.</p><p>Re-entering your dorm you awaited Bakugo’s arrival. You changed your sweaty sheets- it would be preferable not to sleep on your own cum. You heard a knock and you allowed Bakugo in and he handed you a bottle of water. You kissed him gently and he pulled back, surprised.</p><p>“I’m gonna head back,” Bakugo said slowly, pointing his thumb back. You clasped his arm locking gazes with the boy you’ve always loved.</p><p>“Stay with me, please,” you whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>